The changes that occur between us
by Jazminas1999
Summary: How did the bunker change Clarke and Bellamy? What way does their relationship go? What about Finn? Read to find out.
1. Guns

**AN: Hey, so this is my first 'The 100' Fanfic. Hope you guys like it. I do not own anything. I fell in love with the show a few weeks ago after stumbling on it accidentally on the internet. Please read and review. **

**Go Bellarke! Who else feels the connection there? **

**Chapter 1**

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I think so." Clarke positioned the gun like Bellamy had told her to. She looked across the open field to where the target was painted on the tree trunk with berries.

"Steady."

She lifted the gun up a little so she could see the target through the lens.

"Slowly aim. Take your time"

She adjusted the gun, until she thought that it was in the centre.

"Shoot."

Listening to Bellamy's command she pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet leaving the hole rung in their ears, but it was too fast to see. Guns were a fast and lethal weapon, something Clarke didn't like, but the feel of having a gun in her hand when she's surrounded by grounders who have only spears and arrows sent a little bit of relief and peace through her body.

"Well done, only a few centimetres off." Bellamy said while examining the bullet hole. Then he turned around and headed back to her. "I think that's it for today. You have patients waiting for you."

"I managed to go through everyone in the morning. I have just one more check-up."

"Finn?"

"How did you know?"

"Well," he looked down at her while taking the gun from her hands. "lately you've been leaving his check-up's 'til last. You're trying to avoid him, but the fact that he's got a huge wound on the side doesn't help as you are our only doctor."

"I'm not a doctor."

"But the closest as we'll ever to get to one."

"I'm not trying to avoid him. I just don't want to talk to him and e thinks that we should."

"Talk about what, his girlfriend? What is there to talk about?"

"He thinks there was something 'special' between us and that he never thought Raven would come down."

Bellamy took his eyes of hers and stared at the gun in his hand. His eyes were glazed over with something Clarke couldn't read, concern? Worry? Sadness? Jealousy? "Was there something between you?"

"I don't know."

"You surely must have felt the connection when you kissed or touched." He looked hurt, broken. Since when does Bellamy Blake look like this? Since when did he talk without making rude comments?

"I need to go."

The wound was healing. Fast, for a wound so serious, but too slow for her liking.

"I heard your training started with Bellamy, why him?" Finn asked as he propped himself up on to his right elbow.

"What do you mean? Everyone is starting training, and Bellamy is one of the only few who 'properly' knows how to use them."

"Yeah, he is 'one' of the people who knows, but why is it him training you and not any of the 'other' few?"

" 'Cause he started teaching me how to use one in the bunker, so there is only sense to it if he continues what he started."

"That's a lame excuse. There was something between us and you know it."

"There was nothing."

"You felt it Clarke I know you did." He tried to reach for her hand, but she moved it away.

"As I said, nothing. I felt nothing. I thought there was something, but I was lonely. I was still recovering from Wells' death." With that she walked out of the tent. It was midday, so the sun was directly above her. Clarke sighed as she closed her eyes and took a big stretch. She didn't know what to do with the rest of the day. There were no injuries so far and she had checked on all of the other patients. Clarke wandered around the camp.

They had developed a lot since they landed. They were one big family now. No one was left out. Everyone had an important job in their society.

Clarke spotted Bellamy and took a second to admire him. He changed so much since yesterday; the illusions, almost getting killed, their moment under the tree and of course Councillor Jaha forgiving him. The change was for the better. She could see it in the way he talked to her now. The respect and the concern reflected in his voice. He cared about her that was for sure.

He looked more relaxed as he sat there on a log taking apart a gun and cleaning the grease off it. She went over to him.

"Hey, do you mind?" She asked referring to the space beside him.

"No," he scooted over to let her sit down. "finished with 'him'?" Clarke looked at him trying to read his face, she wasn't sure what he meant, checking the wound or him altogether?

"Yeah." There was an uncomfortable silence. "So… do you need help?"

"Sure. Nothing better to do? Huh?" He let the famous Bellamy Blake smirk reach his lips.

"No." She giggled at the fake hurt he put on his face. "But first, you're gonna need to teach me how to do that before I could help you."

"No problem, princess."


	2. The hunt

**AN: I'm back! Ready for chapter 2? Just to make things clear; I do not write big author's notes at the start of each chapter. If you have any questions ask in the comments section and I will reply at the end of the next chapter. Thank you for all your comments.**

**Normal pov**

It was an extremely hot day. The hottest, that 'the 100' have ever experienced here on Earth. The whole population of the camp were sweating and cursing at the sun, for letting her hot rays beam down on them.

Clarke stayed inside the drop- ship. There was positives and negatives about staying inside.

Positive: shade from the sun

Negative: too much patients.

It's seems as though the camp could not take the heat too well. They suffered from sun burn or nausea, some even showed symptoms of sun stroke. As long as the sun was so hot the people that were sick, were useless, they couldn't work.

Bellamy strode in to Clarke's med station. He didn't look sick, or burnt. He actually looked better than ever. The tan on his skin was already starting to show after one day in the hot blazing sun.

"Hey, you look fine. Why did you come here for?" Clarke asked, eyes inspecting his face for any signs of weakness.

"I'm not sick. I came here to ask you something."

"Oh really, and what might that be?"

"Come hunting with me."

"What?!" Clarke choked out in disbelief. Bellamy asking her, to go hunting? She has never hunted before. "Why me?"

"All the others are sick or burnt."

"There has to be someone else besides me."

"Yeah, there is. Finn. But you know, leaving me and Finn… alone, in the woods. Not a good idea. Which leaves you. You're the only who hasn't been out in the sun working. You're the only strong enough to help me."

"How will I be able to help you? Kill a deer? Drag a boar back to camp?"

"No. You'll keep me company. Please." For the first time since their silent moment at the tree in the woods, Bellamy let that pleading look reach his eyes. Clarke saw it. It was rare, and she couldn't resist.

"Okay. Meet me at the gates."

"You know that I know nothing, about hunting, right?"

Bellamy stopped and turned around to face Clarke. "That's another reason why I took you. If you want to be a successful leader you need to learn a few things. I thought you how to use a gun, we're still in the process of learning how to aim. Now the hunting."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my way of saying thanks, and isn't that what friends are for? Helping each other." He had a lopsided smile on his face.

"We're friends?"

"Something wrong with that?" They continued walking, this time side by side. Their hands almost brushing off each other.

"No. It's actually… pretty cool. I think we are good friends." She looked in to his eyes for confirmation. That is what she got, he replied by looking back at her and letting his smile get even bigger.

"Who would have ever thought? We were at each other's throats just over a week ago."

"Well, people change. Don't you think?"

"Ssh,"

"What?"

"over there." He pointed at a deer standing near a tree a few metres away from them. "Follow me. Watch your step." He took her hand and guided her towards the animal.

She was surprised at his touch. It sent a jolt of electricity through her whole body. She never thought Bellamy Blake would make her feel this way. But he did. And he does.

He pulled her behind him. Now they stood behind the deer who was eating grass slowly. He gave her the bow. She looked stunned and handed it back.

"I can't do this."

"I told you, I'll teach you." He trusted the bow in to her hands. "Now, hold it like this," He positioned her hands properly,

"aim," he kept his hands on her as they moved the bow, so the arrow points at the deer,

"pull you right hand back," Bellamy took a step back to observe Clarke.

"shoot."

Clarke let go of the arrow and sent it flying in to the deer's neck. The animal let out a surprised noise and fell down on to the ground.

"I did it."

"See. Wasn't so hard, was it?"

Clarke squealed and pulled Bellamy in to a tight embrace. "I did it! I did it! I did it!" She spun them round until she pulled back to look at him. Only then did she realise what she had just done. Instantly she flinched and pulled back. "Um… how will we get it back?"

Bellamy smiled at her sudden nervousness.

It was evening by the time they got back to camp. The sun's heat had died down and people started to emerge from their tents.

They all applauded when Bellamy and Clarke came in through the gates with a deer strapped to a branch that they held, each side on their shoulders.

"Bellamy, nice catch." Miller congratulated, as he stepped through the crowd to help untie the legs of the deer from the branch.

"Actually, this one's on the princess."


	3. Sky

A/N: Hey so I am back for another chapter. Thank you for all the support. Sorry for not updating, I have a lot of exams for the last two weeks of school. I promise to update more and sooner as soon as I am on holidays.

Normal pov

The pencil made scratchy sounds as Clarke moved it from left to right on the scrap of paper. She loved moments like these; where it's her, nature and her pencil on paper. She took a break and came down to the butterfly fields. She could see why Octavia liked it here so much. The butterflies are beautiful.

Suddenly a bush infront of her started to ruffle and made scrunching noises. The butterflies scattered across the sky where there was no harm for them. Clarke put her pencil down. Slowly she reached for her pocket knife. A small figure appeared from the bush.

"Phew. I thought you were something dangerous." Clarke sighed looking at the puppy in front of her. She knew people used to keep them as pets. "What should I name you?" The puppy carefully walked over and sat beside Clarke. The dog was medium sized and all white, except for the black nose. "Sky? Do you like it?" The dog leaned into Clarke, who started to scratch behind her ear.

"You're a Samoyed. I read about your kind on the ark. You can hunt... I know someone who would love you. Come on." Clarke stood up and started walking back towards the camp with Sky close behind.

Bellamy was nowhere to be seen around camp so she decided to check his tent. He was sitting on his bed and sharpening his knife on a stone.

"Hey princess, what brings you here?"

"I have a gift for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

" Her name is Sky," Clarke said pulling back the tent flap to let the dog in. "Thought she could help you with the hunting." As soon as Bellamy saw the dog his eyes softened. Sky cautiously made her way over to him. When Bellamy started to pet the dog its tail started to wag.

Bellamy laughed. "You like that don't you? Thank you Clarke." His voice was filled with greatfullness.

"You're welcome."

A/N: yes this did just end. Sorry for the shortness but i will update really soon, maybe even later today.


	4. Your hope in my wish

**A\N: Hey, so officially my Summer holidays have started! Yay! Here is a new chapter for you guys- enjoy!**

**Normal pov**

Ever since the drop-ship landed, ever since their first night on Earth- Clarke's dreams are always filled with memories of the Ark; first day of school, important exams and tests, first kiss and her internship in the med unit.

Tonight was like any other night, but tonight it was more vivid, clear, detailed and confusing.

*dream*

_Clarke was mindlessly strolling through random stations in the Ark. To the others around her she stood out, a lot- she wore better clothes, her hair was clean- she had the Phoenix look._

"_Lost, princess?" _

"_Hm?" She looked up to the voice that broke off her thoughts. There at beginning of another corridor stood a guard. His face was fuzzy. She couldn't remember what he looked like._

"_I asked; are you lost?" _

"_No?" She looked around. Truthfully she has never been this far away from Phoenix before- she was lost._

"_You sound unsure. What station are you from?"_

"_Phoenix."_

"_You're far from home princess. Do you even know what station this is?"_

"_Umm… no," _

"_It's agro. C'mon I'll walk you back." There was a thick silence between them as they walked back. Clarke tried to find a familiar corridor, but she didn't recognise anything. She didn't even remember any of the bends or turns they took. "So, what were you doing walking around alone?"_

"_Thinking,"_

"_May I ask what about?"_

"_Earth,"_

"_Earth, why?"_

"_Haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like to walk on soil? To feel the wind blowing? To swim?"_

"_Yes, I have, but not regularly."_

"_I wish we could go back down."_

"_Careful what you wish for, princess, it might actually happen. Anyway this is your stop." Clarke never noticed that they made it back to the white painted corridors with mirror clean floors._

"_Clarke Griffin." She said extending her hand for him to shake. _

Clarke began to wake up.

"_I'm-_

Her eyes started to twitch.

"_Hope to meet you again, princess."_

She jolted from bed. It was a bit later in the morning than she usually woke up. Slowly she got dressed and made her way out in to the med bay.

Bellamy was there waiting for her with a new fresh cut on his fore head. Sky was sitting on the floor close to his left foot.

"What did you do?"

"Part of the wall fell down on top of me."

"Let me see that." She examined the cut. "Lucky you- no stitches."

"Well, see you later, princess."

_That voice. The nickname._

"Wait."

"Yes?" He turned around to face her.

"You're that guard. The one that I met at Argo, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you remembered. I told you to be careful what to wish for."

"I should've told you to be careful what to hope for. You hoped to meet me soon. So here we are in my wish- you're hoping came true."

"Aren't I lucky?"


End file.
